LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Preview 2 - Multi-Universe
"ᓃᓄᓅᓚᓛᓜᓝᓞᓟᓠ"... You're confused? Well, this is the language of one of the Alien races I destroyed with my own hands at 3rd Multi-Universe. I destroyed their planet after I sent my men to have "fun" with them. It means "Our Heroes Will Come"... They're talking about you... Alliance of Freedom.'' ''- The Fallen'' Previous Season: LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Raizen School Arc Previous Preview: LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Preview 1 - The World War III CIS Productions presents... ''Opening'' ''The History of the Multi-Universe'' ''Your Universe'' ''-''' Sven (narrator): Do you wanna hear a awesome story... It's dark and creepy too but you will like it. Do you think you guys are the center of the universe?... Well, you're an idiot... Your planet is merely part of GIANT existence... Your race... Your history... Is nothing... Nothing is important... All life is meaningless. I'll tell about your universe... Or better I'll tell about what we call... The '''Multi-Universe. First... I'll talk about you...'' *screams of pain* ''- Sven (narrator): You live on the planet called Earth, where you guys think your race is the center of the universe. Your universe exists for 300 trillion years... Our universe exists for 500 centillions years. Your existence... Your race... Is nothing... You live in this part of your universe. See...'' ''- Sven (narrator): Amazing... Sometimes I wonder how we live in this thing? Who created all of this, when was it created... The universe is amazing... However, your universe still expanding. In the corners of your universe, there is nothing... Nothing ... There is something called Black Matter that is expanding your universe. Your universe is one of 900 centillion universes that exist in all your existence. These 900 centillion universes are your neighbors universes. Yes, all these universes are within a quantum sphere called Multi-Universe... You call it Multiverse... But the Multiverse IS inside of the Multi-Universe. Your planet is part of the your galaxy, your galaxy is part of your universe, your universe is part of your multiverse and finally... Your multiverse is part of your Multi-Universe. In other words, the multiverse is merely part of the Multi-Universe... Think how many universes are inside of just 1 Multi-Universe ball... It's amazing... Who created all of this? Well, I'll talk about it now...'' *breaking bones* ''- Sven (narrator): It all started 900 centillion years ago. A person called Nasareno, also know as God, appeared from nowhere. We don't know how we came to existence. Many people think he came from another existence but it doesn't matter. This person called God came to our existence... There was nothing here... Just pure darkness... No life... No light... No sounds... Nothing. When he came to our reality, this person created a sword. He called that sword the Sword of Kings. We know the reason of why he gave it that name, it was because that sword was the first weapon of our existence. That weapon started it all, the weapon that created our history. Using this sword, God swung the sword through the darkness and caused a huge explosion in the middle of nowhere... This explosion created atoms... These atoms were the first things of our universe. You know this explosion too... They call it the Big Bang. The Big Bang gave birth to 13 Multi-Universes.'' *shots* ''- Sven (narrator): Hahaha... It's awesome, and there are still people who don't believe in God... Let's just say the Religion and Science were both right... God created the existence through the Big Bang. Ironic. '' "...................." ''- Sven (narrator): God then created his servants, the angels and created his kingdom in a small part of the universe as it was still developing after the Big Bang (Big Bang happened in all 13 Multi-Universes).'' "..............." ''Triggers Hell'' ''- Sven (narrator): Within all these angels, Lucifer was the most powerful angel in God's hands, he led the royal army. However, Lucifer, in his ego, saw that he was the one who deserved to reign over the Paradise, and thus could lead thousands of angels to believe that Jesus was the tyrant and thought of them as slaves. This resulted in a war in Heaven, which lasted for 90 years, Jesus hesitated to banish Lucifer (for 90 years), because he expected to see a light in Lucifer. However, Jesus banned Lucifer and all cruel angels from his Paradise when he saw he had no salvation. Lucifer and the fallen angels in the vacuum of infinite space, from there they sailed for centuries, however, found that Lucifer had the power to travel between dimensions. Using his power, he traveled between dimensions and finally arrived in Hell, a dimension of demons whose origin is unknown, but it is believed that they were the first evil of existence. For thousands of years, Lucifer and the Devil built their army of fallen angels and demons to take down Jesus. Their army was ready, they called themselves Triggers Hell, the first the existence of Dark Empire.'' *static* ''- Sven (narrator): After that, Triggers hell began their attack on the Paradise, causing death and destruction. The goal of Triggers Hell was to get the Sword of Kings, the sword that had the power to create and destroy entire universes. In the midst of war, Jesus drew his sword and hid it in a giant asteroid and tossed the asteroid into the vacuum of space. There, the sword flew through the darkness of space for a trillion years. Trillion of years had passed, and the war between the forces of Jesus and Triggers Hell ceased when Lucifer and the Devil retreated to hell because they knew that their soldiers were limited while Jesus could revive his angels. The war was over, but because of this war, Jesus spent much time healing their sins.'' ".............." ''- Sven (narrator) Billion years had passed, and many other realities in the multiverse began to develop. Many supernovas happened throughout the life, creating life, stars, planets, black holes and trillions of galaxies. All universes have expanded since the "dark material" was expanding universe. Majin Buu came into existence, more demons were born, the first fish on the back of the oceans of several planets began to evolve, many races were born and evolved, but died out then due to large supernovas who threw asteroids at many planets. The first civilizations began to grow, the first intelligent beings, but early began to develop. To create order and peace in existence, Jesus created a group called the Reality Council, they are composed of cosmic beings and have a duty to maintain balance in the universe; they can not interfere with anything that is not caused by the universe itself, so that they can act if some cruel threatening to cause damage to life. All this took 9 octillion of years to form.'' ''Abyssal Race'' ''- Sven (narrator): However, on a planet called Eutasia, planet covered by water, the first cruel and intelligent race was born. The race was called, Abyssal. The Abyssal are a race of ancient creepy, evil and powerful creatures who are born of the deep seas and darkness. They are basically the most powerful beings in all Multi-Universes they exist, since from the creation of the Multi-Universe. They are 900 quintillion years old. They can be considered corrupt spirits and monsters with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living or dead beings.'' "...................." ''- Sven (narrator): All Abyssals are enemies of God and the Devil, since they have the power to overturn any omnipotent in the universe. Some Abyssals can even change reality, destroy realities, destroying planets, track time and space, destroy galaxies, destroy time and even travel in time, depending on the abyssal power type. Each Abyssals have an ability. Abyssals are supernatural beings found in many myths and folklore around the world, which feed on the life essence of humans- more commonly, blood and soul. They are also adversely affected by sunlight, however, Abyssals evolved and become resistant to these weaknesses.'' "flames sounds" ''- Sven (narrator): The Abyssals were the first things to go into space, although they have a completely creepy appearance. They also were the first smart non-human race. The Abyssals were beings who simply do evil committed by their own will, because within their race, the abyssal that had more power was considered a God, some Abyssals came to swallow entire planets. In the race of the Abyssals, they follow the doctrine of spiders; the female is larger and more powerful, and males are often used as simple sources of power and playback.'' ''The Fallen'' ''- Sven (narrator): However, there was a Abyssal so powerful that could destroy entire galaxies with just one finger. He was a male Abyssal that could even change the shape of his body. The name of this Abyssal was: The Fallen. A being who ruled the Abyssals for millennia and destroyed many planets in existence. The Fallen considered that life was the Multiverse aberration and decided to eradicate it everywhere. He tried to absorb all the souls of an entire universe in order to make it more powerful and use his power to end ALL Multi-universes, multiverse, realities, dimensions and planets; this resulted in the death of trillions and trillions of living things. The Reality Council as amazed at the power of The Fallen and decided to call for help. And here begins the generic tree of our heroine is born only 500 trillion years later.'' ''The Legendary Prime Abyssal Punisher'' ''- Sven (narrator): On a planet called Balak in a distant reality that dimension, a warrior man named "ExKrieg" was born of a race called Vilaxes (the first race with a human appearance). He was a strong person and possessed very kind heart. He was born with a strange power, that power came from a fire star that fell on the planet it billions of years ago, this star had radiation and killed all who breathed it, but one day ExKrieg went to the crater where the star fell and breathed radiation. Radiation gave him the power to control the element of fire, and that his hair was red as fire. He trained every day to become stronger and protect his people from the people it was still primitive but possessed traditions and culture. One day the Council of Reality found it and called it in their divine palace and explained the situation. They showed that an Abyssal called Fallen was causing death and destruction in another dimension (I'll skip this part because this part is just talk). After that, ExKrieg was sent back to his home planet and wondered for days if he would leave his world to protect the Multiverse.'' ".............." ''- Sven (narrator): He agreed after a long time he would fight Fallen and free the universe and planets that he captured. From that moment, ExKrieg became the first hero of the story and the first person who fought against invasions from other worlds. (I'll skip the part of the battles, training ...)'' *Heil Fallen!* ''- Sven (narrator): Well, two years later, the Legendary ExKrieg fought Fallen; the battle took 14 days and 14 nights. Fallen was defeated since Fallen fed the anger and hatred of the people, however, ExKrieg did not have any of that. ExKrieg emerged as the victorious of the first battle between good and evil of the Multi-Universe. The battle between Triggers Hell and Paradise doesn't count.'' *flames sounds* ''- Sven (narrator): After decades after the fall of the Abyssals, ExKrieg fought several Dark Empires that have emerged over the decades across the Multi-Universe. Until one day he met a woman of an unknown alien race. He married with her and had 3 children with her. Over the years the children of ExKrieg left traveling the galaxy and were spreading the genetics of ExKrieg. Thousands of years later, ExKrieg died but he has such a strong legend that it is known to this day, even after billion years after his death.'' *gas sounds* ''- Sven (narrator): People of genetics of ExKrieg were stunned by his death and put the name of their clans as "ExKrieg". Soon, an entire race of warrior ExKriegs was developing. However, they were not equal to the original ExKrieg, they were wild and cruel. The race invaded and destroyed thousands of planets and innocent people. '' *nuke bomb sounds* ''- Sven (narrator): Hmm... I'm done here... Why? My orders are to invade a country right of an ancient alien race. I have no time to waste with you... I'll tell the rest of the history of Sword of Kings another day.'' *starfighters sounds* ''Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire'' Sven stood up and looked at the city in the horizon carrying a head. While Sven was looking at the city being invaded and bombed, a Nazi DEM droid approached him. ''- DEM Commander Droid: Heil Fallen!'' ''- Sven: Heil Fallen...'' ''- DEM Commander Droid: StümpFührer, our SS Division is ready to go. The Hatsurai continent is the last region of this planet to be conquered so we will strike the full force. The New Conglomerate sent Elliot and Venke's forces to the country to support the last resistance of New Conglomerate and Multi-Universe Defense Forces. Well, many of the leaders are now using ships to leave the planets but our frigates taking down all those ships.'' The DEM Empire fleet was flying around the planet that was being invaded right now. The name of this planet is Kyariko. Sven dropped the head of the NC soldier and laughed. '' ''- '''Sven': Hahaha! They started this war and now are running away... Cowards. As expected from New Conglomerate... Traitors...'' The DEM Droid looked at the country in flames. Right now, there were 9,000,000 DEM frigates and cruisers using magma bombs to destroy the country. ''- DEM Commander Droid: Shall we send the SS Division? I heard Bismarck Bodewig will be in charge of the 3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf this time.'' Sven shook his head and let out an evil grin. ''- Sven: Just leave like that. I already finished my work here. It's been 5 days since we came to this galaxy to enslave the population of this universe. I captured 700 quintillion people to our Empire... Destroyed 900 planets... Killed 500 quintillion people... And gave a new universe to our beloved Nazi Empire... Let Bismarck finish the work. Isaac Westcott will be pleased. Luckily, we arrived in this universe first. The Balam Alliance is just a non-aggression pact so that doesn't prevent the Sith Empire and Triggers Hell from invading universes.'' Sven walked away. The cruel man and the Nazi droid were on the top of a mountain watching the destruction of the state. Behind of them there were a complete invasion force. ''- DEM Commander Droid: Roger, roger. Also, sir. We captured a bunch of women trying to resist. The killed the children since they were useless. We killed the men on the battlefield too. What I should do with them? '' *shots and sounds of magma burning the planet echoed through the horizon.* ''- Sven: Send them to B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 131 in Deus Ex Vectron planet to use them as guinea pigs in our Zombie Virus test... We can use that virus to destroy enemy planets with just one attack.'' Sven replied the droid without looking back. ''- DEM Commander Droid: Roger.'' "..............." The droid put its hand in its communicator and started to talk with someone. ''- DEM Commander Droid: You're free to go, Ms. Bismarck Bodewig. Leave no survivors. Go.'' A female voice replied on the other side of the call. ''- Bismarck '(DEM Communicator): *'I know... We are leaving!*'' The communicator was turned off by Bismarck on the other side of the call. When she said that, all ships, tanks, cruisers and Multi-Transporters started moving towards the country. "Another planet for my collection... Enjoy your last moments of peace. KnightWalkers? LN-666 Project? Don't make me laugh... We are the War of all Multi-Universes! We destroyed countless universes and killed infinite numbers of people to spread our word across existence! We are coming to get you too... Heroes and Villains... And watch from there... God crying!" - The Fallen ''Ending'' LOTM: Sword of Kings LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Final 2nd Season - Eckidina Arc '' ''Coming in December! ✡ The Underworld '''✡ ''- 'Leohart the Prince of Hell: The Multi-Universe lies! Thou shalt not commit murder, thou shalt not bear false witness, thou shalt not cheat, thou shalt not steal... All of these are lies! Mere illusions to keep our the true nature of people away from reality and nothing more! They don’t want to be killed, they don’t want to be robbed, using the twin lies of justice and morality, the weak are endeavoring to protect themselves. But the first truth is that the strong devour the weak, so let us feed upon people, upon wealth, upon riches and power! We at, hell shall feast upon the raw flesh of the Multi-Universe itself! We will crush this deception and bring forth the truth! Now! Go my minions! Eat, kill, torture and have fun! This Multi-Universe of 900,000,000 centillion of lives will be our dinner today! Hail Triggers Hell! Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:Previews Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Storylines Prologues & Teasers Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Story Arcs Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Eckidina Arc Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:DarkFallen Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:Jester of Chaos Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DiabloVil Category:DarkMattX259 Category:CIS Productions Category:Transcripts Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Sequels Category:Light Novel Style